


Accidental Savior

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Aftercare scene, He then fucks Rhys to get him to cooperate, Jack kills every witness in the room and the culprit, M/M, Rhys accidentally drinks a very strong aphrodisiac, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys accidentally drinks Jack's water, which was laced with a power aphrodisiac meant for Jack.





	Accidental Savior

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt created by MostlyAnon: "What if someone tried to humiliate Jack by drugging his drink during a meeting, but Rhys drank it instead?" from the rhack discord.
> 
> MostlyAnon (Distractions) and UnknownSatellite84 (Love Potion Sixty-Nine) have also written their version of this!

Rhys always went to the meetings instead of Henderson, so it was no surprise that he was ordered to go to the big monthly meeting. All the heads of departments were there, chatting quietly, with their glances always towards Handsome Jack. He sat in the middle of the ‘U’ shaped table, leaning back with his feet on the table. He dropped them to the floor as Rhys entered and patted the seat next to him.

Rhys rolled his eyes and headed over. They did not have much communication outside of meetings, but for some reason, Handsome Jack had taken a liking to him. Rhys couldn’t complain though, he enjoyed the time with Jack and the whispered retorts about each employee.

“I should just make you head of Middle Management,” Jack said when Rhys sat down. “You do everything he should be doing anyway.”

Rhys smirked. “Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

Jack placed both his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. He fluttered his lashes at Rhys. “How do you want me to kill him?”

“I want him to have an accident, something challenging.”

The lights dimmed as Jack sighed. “Gonna make me work for it, huh?”

Rhys smiled as the first speaker rose and cleared their throat, pulling out index cards. Rhys sighed. This was going to be a long meeting. He sat back in his chair and settled in. Jack leaned in to murmur comments under his breath, smirking as Rhys tried to pretend he heard nothing.

In the middle of one roast, Jack looked up and frowned at the speaker. “You say you’ve jumped ahead _ how _ much?”

Rhys leaned forward and grabbed the water bottle to cover his smile as Jack began to rip into them. He put it to his lips and guzzled it down. It was refreshing, though there was an aftertaste he couldn’t quite place. He frowned and looked at the bottle, finding it look normal. He tried another swig before he noticed the silence around the room. He looked around and found that everyone was staring at him.

He set the water down, flushing terribly. “Did I do something…?”

Handsome Jack grinned. “You just stole my water, pumpkin, and they think I’m going to kill you for something so trivial.” Jack leaned across him and grabbed the one on Rhys’ right side.

“Oh” Rhys sighed. “Of course. I’m sorry, I’m left handed and forget that that’s not how things go.”

Jack smirked. “Not a problem, Rhysie, it’s just water.”

Rhys flushed. “Thanks…” He took another sip from his water. He couldn’t help but smile at the nickname Jack had given him. It warmed his insides like hot chocolate. The flush crept deeper into Rhys, sinking down until it hit him in his core. He frowned and took another sip of water to distract himself. He’d never reacted like this to such a small encounter.

As the meeting continued again, Jack leaned in. “I didn’t realize you were left handed.”

“Yeah,” Rhys said, suddenly breathless.

A man to their left cleared his throat. “I have an urgent matter to attend to, if you’ll excuse me-”

“Did you go yet?” Jack asked him.

“Uh-”

“The answer is Naka-no-ma, not Naka-yeah-ma. Sit down until we’re finished.”

The room had gotten hotter as Jack barked orders. Something about the command in his voice had Rhys pulling at his collar before he could stop himself.

“Woah, cupcake, nice ink.” Jack said, leaning to expose Rhys’ neck tattoo.

His heart beat faster as Jack’s skin brushed him. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into it.

Handsome Jack quirked a brow. “You like a cat or something, pumpkin? Want me to scratch you there?”

Rhys frowned, blinking. “No… It’s not like that…” His throat was dry and it was becoming harder to hold still.

The smirk on Jack’s face disappeared. “You okay?”

“Can we get on with the meeting?” The man demanded. It was hard to focus on him. He glared at Rhys, shoving his glasses up his nose, bald head glistening in the fluorescent lighting.

Jack was silent, staring at the man. The speaker slowly continued.

Rhys shifted in his seat, the light friction hitting him. He gasped quietly. What was wrong with him? The words around him droned on and fizzled from his mind, the need for more friction overriding everything else. He adjusted himself again, sighing heavily. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his water, needing to cool himself down.

Handsome Jack leaned in, interrupting Rhys’ reach. “Seriously, are you okay?” His hand touched Rhys’ forehead. “Woah, you’re overheating.”

It singed Rhys’ skin and he turned into it, biting the meat of Jack’s palm, moaning as his lips brushed over it. He frowned and leaned away. “I’m sorry… I don’t know why I did that… Why did I do that?”

Jack’s frown deepened. “I’d say it was my natural charisma, but something tells me that ain’t it.”

Rhys ran a self diagnostic as the meeting once again came to a halt. The seconds seemed like hours and the effort not to move in his seat became unbearable. Red letters flashed in his left eye. “What!? How did-?” He scanned the room. It pinged on the water bottle. The one he’d accidentally taken from Jack. “Oh shit. Oh shit!”

Jack leaned in further. “Hey, Rhysie, talk to me, what’s going on?” His gruff voice was gentle and it only made things worse.

Rhys moaned, eyes squeezed shut. “It… It was laced.” He shoved his hands into his lap, which didn’t help at all and his rolled his hips into them. “Fuck!”

“Laced? What was laced? With what?”

“The… The water, mmmm, an aphro…” The pressure was amazing against his dick and he wanted more, but he needed to say something, something important. He frowned, trying to focus.

“An… Aphrodisiac?”

The words were distant in Rhys’ frazzled mind. He nodded. “Mmmmmm.”

There was silence and it let Rhys slip more and more into himself, his hands pressing deeper into his lap. Suddenly, they were yanked away and captured by Handsome Jack. Rhys whined and tried to pull them back.

“Listen, Rhysie, we need to get you to the infirmary. _ Just what the hell do any of you think you’re doing? Sit down or I will shoot anyone who tries to leave. _”

His harsh words rolled over Rhys, making him bite his lip. He leaned into Jack, sucking the man’s thumb into his mouth.

“Woah, princess, just hang on, we’ll get you taken care of.” He was pulling on Rhys, trying to get him to stand. “C’mon, let’s get you to the infirmary.”

Rhys yanked away. “Mmno! I don’t need to! I just need you to fuck me!”

“Excuse me?”

“Please!” Rhys gripped his hands, pulling Jack towards him. “It won’t go away unless you fuck me!”

Jack gaped. “How the hell do you know that? Nu uh, we’re taking you to the infirmary.”

Anger and desperation swelled inside of Rhys. “Fine! Don’t fuck me!” He turned to the person to his right. “You’ll fuck me right?” When they did not answer him right away, Rhys wobbled to his feet to ask the next person.

* * *

Handsome Jack felt a sudden stab at his gut and he leaned forward, grabbing Rhys and yanking the man back. “Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Rhys whined, tears filling his eyes. “It hurts and I need it, but you won’t give it to me!” His large eyes stared into Jack, desperation oozing from him. He gripped Jack’s shirt. “_Please_!? I’ll do whatever you want afterwards, just please, please fuck me now!”

“Anything I want? You’ll go to the infirmary?”

“Yes!” Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed his neck over and over. “Please!”

He held onto Rhys, his mind spinning. Rhys was in no condition to have sex, but it was the only thing that would get him to cooperate. Everyone in the room stared, except Nakayama who glared furiously. The drink had been for Jack, to drug him and make him just as crazy as Rhys was.

Fury vibrated through him. He brought Rhys in and kissed him tightly. The man melted into him, moaning loudly and tugging at Jack’s shirts. When Jack gently pushed his hands away, Rhys fumbled with his zipper.

Jack sighed, he was going to have to kill everyone in this room. He wasn’t going to let them live to see this fragile moment. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Nakayama. The man shrieked and tried to stand up, but Jack fired many shots into him. The man slumped over the table and then to the floor.

“That’s for trying to drug me and for drugging Rhys.”

He then took shots at every other person, killing all of them before they could leave the meeting room.

“Jack!” Rhys whined, undoing Jack’s jeans.

“Hang on, sweetheart.” He holstered his gun and moved Rhys, bending him over the table. He pulled his cock out and ground it against Rhys. “I gotta be honest with ya, this wasn’t how I pictured this happening.”

Rhys rolled his hips into Jack, adding friction. It worked, but not enough. Jack grabbed the laced water bottle and took a small sip. It didn’t take long before it hit Jack, allowing his arousal to strengthen.

“Damn, this shit is strong.”

Rhys sighed happily, splayed out over the table, robotic arm stretched out, gripping the edge, flesh hand grasped at his own shirt. Jack sank into Rhys slowly, testing the waters. Rhys mewled loudly.

This was all his fault. If Rhys hadn’t been left handed, he never would have taken Jack’s drink. He never would have spared Jack from being in this compromising position. The guilt twisted inside him as he pinned Rhys’ back, slamming his cock into him fast and hard. He wanted this over and done with as fast as possible.

Rhys gave happy, excited shouts. “Yes! Yes! Faster!”

Jack complied, ignoring the harsh slap of their skin. Rhys tightened around him and came very loudly. Jack instantly pulled out and turned away from Rhys, finishing himself off. He came over the dead body to his left. He paused for a moment and then shrugged cleaning himself with a clean portion of their suit jacket.

“Mmm, that was wonderful!” Rhys purred, wrapping his arms around Jack.

Jack grunted. “It was hardly anything, you’re too high for it to count.” He got dressed and then tugged Rhys’ pants up.

Rhys nuzzled into Jack, humming happily as he kissed and suckled over his skin.

“C’mon, you said you’d do whatever I wanted.”

“Carry me!”

Growling in frustration, Jack pulled Rhys into his arms, bridal style. He walked out of the room and to the infirmary, with Rhys sucking on his flesh the entire time.

* * *

Rhys came to, groggy and somewhat sore. He frowned and blinked, looking around the room. His eyes widened as Jack sat there, looking over his ECHO pad.

“What… What happened?” His throat was thick and dry. “I’m thirsty…”

Jack set the pad down and brought Rhys some water. “Good to see you’re awake, howya feeling?”

“Kinda sore?” He sat up. “I’m really confused… What happened to the meeting? Why are you missing it?”

Jack sat back down. “They said your memory would be foggy, but it’ll come back. Do you remember accidentally drinking my water?” When Rhys frowned, Jack continued. “It was laced with a heavy aphrodisiac. You drank almost the whole thing and it hit you pretty damn hard. You’ve been here since yesterday.”

“An aphrodisiac?” His brain churned, bringing his memory back. His face contorted and groaned, covering it. He’d been all over Jack, begging the man to fuck him silly.

“Don’t beat yourself up, cupcake, you were under an influence you didn’t want.”

“But I should have just let you take me to the doctor… I shouldn’t have-” he groaned again. “I shouldn’t have made you…” He couldn’t finish his words, they were too terrible. “I’m so sorry, Jack,” he finally croaked. Tears lay thick in his eyes and he rubbed them away.

“Hey,” Jack said quietly, reaching to grab Rhys’ hand. “It was a fucked up situation. It was intended for me, but you drank it and saved me from being taken advantage of by a sicko.”

“But I took advantage-”

“No.” Jack’s voice was harsh, silencing Rhys. Jack held Rhys’ hand in both of his. “Listen, I don’t feel that in anyway, okay?” His eyes fell to Rhys’ flesh hand. “If anything this is my fault. I should have checked that everything was okay, especially with Nakayama in the room. I should have been more attentive.”

Rhys sniffled. “I guess this really is a fucked up situation, huh?”

Jack grinned. “That’s what I’m sayin’! And look, now that we’ve bonded over this traumatizing experience, we can never part, no one will understand us.”

Rhys laughed. “I don’t think being stuck with Handsome Jack forever sounds too terrible.”

“Good, cause I made an outline.” Jack wiggled his brows.

“What!?” Rhys sat up.

“While you were asleep, I made two year plan.”

“_Two years? _”

Jack grabbed his EHCO pad and his reading glasses. “Are you ready for this, Rhysie?”

“Oh… Okay…” Taking another sip of his water, he set it aside and rested his hands in his lap and nodded for Jack to start.

Clearing his throat, Jack began. “Number one, make it up to you for accidentally drinking poison meant for me. Two, sit by your side until you’re better, thereby letting you see how much of a true hero I am. Three, kill Henderson and promote you- this is not part of the actual outline, it’s a reminder. Four, start asking questions about you and what you like i.e. getting to know you better- this should be number three, really, I’ll change that when I’m done reading it to you. Five, ask you on a date…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
